


I tried to fix you

by sleepywrites



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Cute, Cute Lucifer, Dealing with greif, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Happy moments - Freeform, Healing, Hurt Lucifer, Protective Lucifer, Protective trxie, SO MUCH SADNESS, Sad Lucifer, Trixie is super cute in this, Uriels death, a bit of humor, all the tears, emotions crying, hurt trixie, i spent two days writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepywrites/pseuds/sleepywrites
Summary: Trixie could feel the change as easily as the shift in the weather . Her best friend was hurting .Lucifer had been in pain for a long time . There had to be something she could do about it and she wasn't about to give up on him .Not today .





	

Trixie sighed  happily and fiddled with the large metal zipper of her jumper . Annoying little bugger kept *pinking* Whenever she skipped. To stop each irritable metal *tonk* she held onto her zipper oh so tight  as she skipped by a thousand  indifferent shopping center's and business establishments.

Giant people of a great many sizes slouched and scurried past her in greyish black suits that appeared extremely uncomfortable . Trixie just couldn't understand why grown ups wore such odd clothing .

Even mommy insisted on wearing the same old suit jacket to work every now and again. Her little giggles accompanied her as she bounded along the busy boulevards in search of Lux's street name . Hours passed in careless bliss and the little girl forgot all about her mother and how worried she must have been or the ruckus she caused in school after she waltzed out .

Trixie knew she should have been worried about finding her way to Lucifer then back home . She should have been fearful of what might happen if she remained in the city after dark . Come to think of it,  her mother must have been worried to the brink of death over her disappearance.

Yet despite the obvious dangers , Trixie notably found herself ignoring her logical instincts and instead chose to follow  that invisible rope around her heart tugging her towards her dearest friend.

A friend she knew was hurting . She reasoned that she could handle any punishment that came , as long as she could fix Lucifer by sunset.

Sunshine like golden rain trickled down on Trixie's cheeks as she played tag with a little moth that chose to  join her on her quest. They were an odd duo , but Trixie found herself enjoying his company anyways.

The two relished deeply in their freedom . Besides , who needed school when the outside world was so bright and exciting! 

Trixie had never expirienced freedom  to this extent . As the tiny human and her little friend flew around the busy bodies, shops and traffic like two energetic blue birds , curious faces brightened at the sound of her laughter.

 She spoke to her little friend  ( whom she named - Charlie ) about her glorious adventures sneaking out of school and the look on her teacher's face as she saluted the class and sang all the way out those heavy double doors .All by herself like a big girl no less.

Hours passed in  seconds and serious eyes lightened  at the sight of the curly haired tott zipping around and through long legs , flying on her way , unable to touch solid ground.

Finally , after several wrong turns she had tired significantly and her feet had started aching . Just before the eight year old could rest on the pavement to gather her breath, Trxie spotted a young woman  sweeping tirelessly outside a homely bakery .

Trixie sniffed the air tentatively.

Mm , the fresh scent of baked bread and pastry wafted towards her nose all the way across the street. Her mouth watered and the eight year old licked her lips ravenously.

It was late afternoon and she was no closer to finding Lux than she had been two hours ago . Perhaps if she stopped for just a moment and gave the young woman cleaning the bakery the biggest puppy dog eyes she could possibly muster she might be able to taste just a little bit of whatever was baking .

Skipping on sore feet across the street and careful to look both ways, Trixie jumped across the sidewalk and smiled shyly up at the young woman with an ear- bud in her left ear.

She was beautiful and had long long hair like mommy . Clearing her throat Trixie spoke up. 'Um scuse me .' The sweeping woman turned to face Trixie , removed her ear bud and leant against her broom.

'Well hello there , what can I help you with today kiddo?' Trixie bit her lip, curled her little hands behind her back and tried her very very hardest to use her most polite voice without stammering just like mummy taught her .

Charlie hid behind her dark hair , quietly urging her on . 'I was wondering if I could have .... some breadplease? I'm looking for my friends house and I can't find it . I am very hungry , Can you please spare a tiny bit of whatever you are baking in there?'

The young woman with the long brown hair laughed warmly and bent down so she was level with Trixie .'Well normally I'm not allowed to do that but seeing as we are closing soon and the last loaf is nearly done -'

Trixie crooked her head and rocked back and forth on her little heels .

 'I suppose it couldn't hurt to ask .'

Trixie smiled thankfully as the long haired woman left to ask and praised her lucky stars she had heard her out .

Charlie fluttered by her and Trixie told him to hush . Presently the young lady returned with a whole loaf of bread fresh from the oven just as she had asked ! Trixie could have thrown her arms around her neck and sang . 

'This was all I was allowed to bring  . Oh and by the way , my name is Julie . It's nice to meet you .' Trixie was in such awe of the woman's kindness she hadn't realized that Julie had pulled two chairs out from the bakery parlor in order to rest their tired feet.

Trixie thanked her and cut off a generous slice of that delicious loaf .'I'm Trixie .'

' So Trixie ,' Julie sat down quietly and broke off a small portion for herself . 'What brings you all the way here so late in the day ?'

Trixie looked up at her through a mouth full of bread and Julie couldn't help but  laugh at the sight of the little girl stuffing her cheeks . She had to admit the kid appeared like a hamster cramming it's face .

'Woah there , slow down Trixie,  You're going to choke .'   Trixie swallowed and turned pink.

 'I'm here looking for my best friend Lucifer.' Now it was Julie's turn to choke . What ? Did this kid just say that she was trying to find the devil ? Reading Julie's surprise Trixie laughed and shook her head . 'His name Is funny but believe me he is a real person . He owns a nightclub around here . I can't remember the full name , it starts with an L though .I've been trying to find it all day .'

Trixie's eyes suddenly glazed over with unshed tears . She placed her half eaten piece of bread daintily upon her lap and gazed into the lazy afternoon sun .

'Three weeks ago something happened to him . Mommy doesn't notice but I do .' Trixie pointed to her heart to prove her point . 'He doesn't smile anymore and always has tears in his eyes .  Mommy says he's just stressed out and that I shouldn't pry but I'm just so scared for him .'

Julie leant over and placed her hands over Trixie's little palms.

'Go on,'

Trixie in turn sucked in a deep breath . 'He is really skinny now  and mommy invited him to come eat with us but he doesn't want to come to our place . He used to be the only person that could  cheer me up .

I snuck out of school today because I just couldn't take it anymore . I needed to make him happy again . I needed him to come home and laugh and crack jokes with mommy like he used to.'

By this point tears had started falling  from the little girl's eyes and Julie was at a loss as to what to do .

This poor little girl only wanted her friend to be happy again . And she  was willing to break out of school in order to make that happen . Talk about dedication .

'I got excited when I left school , I'd never  been out by myself in the city before . It's so beautiful and the sun makes eveything into a beautiful dream .

I got lost in the streets and stopped to watch the trees in the breeze . I spoke to the worms by the soil to say hi to the sun with me, but no adults do that ,their faces are so grey .'

Julie felt her eyes soften at that . Trixie sniffed and took a small bite of bread . ' But you aren't grey  Julie . Even lucifer wasn't . But he is losing his color everyday and I have no way to stop it .' Julie thought hard for a moment . Suddenly she stood up and clasped her hands over her mouth .Brown hair swaying in the wind .

'Wait you said the nightclub's name started with an L right ?' Trixie gulped down the last of her bread and nodded gravely . 'Yeah I can't  remember the rest of it though. ' Julie nearly sang in excitement but bit the urge down .' Trixie is this nightclub you mentioned called Lux ?'

The little girl squeaked and wrapped her small arms around Julie's waist . ' Yes ! Yes it is Julie ! How did you know ?' The woman  guided Trixie to the corner of the sidewalk , and pointed directly down the street. ' Go down that street there , take a left and look for the neon Lux sign down the following Avenue. You can't miss it.'

Trixie felt her heart skip and dance . She followed suit , reached for the young woman's waist and hugged as tightly as she possibly could . Julie let out a surprised breath .

'Thank you so much Julie ! Without you I would have been lost !' Trixie smiled , wiped the tears off her cheeks and nearly sprinted  down the street through the crowds of people in what was now , the confirmed direction of LUX. 

Astounded, Julie  called after her .' Wait , do your parents even know where you are?!' But Trixie was now much too far to hear her . If she was going to fix Lucifer , she had not a second to spare . And yet , before she made that  fateful left turn she hoped against all hope that Julie could see her final wave goodbye.

By chance ,  the young woman had indeed seen her and saluted the young traveler with her worn out broom .

'Good luck Trixie dear , I BELIEVE YOU WILL FIX HIM !'

Trixie smiled and double checked for Charlie who was now lively and once again fluttering beside her ear .

' let's finish this.'

Once she finally burst her way through those difficult glass doors the poor girl was breathing heavily and as red as a cheery . Charlie buzzed by her ear curiously.

Trixie leant against the handcrafted railing to catch her breath . The club was half empty today. A few oddly dressed women gawked down her as she jumped down each polished with her sweaty hair and untied shoelaces .

 Charlie had already experienced enough of the place .The little moth had curled up once again on her shoulder and begged her to go back outside , away from the stench of alcohol and clown faced make- up .

Trixie whispered and promised that they were nearly there .   A surprised face greeted her by the bar . A surprised face that wasn't Maze .

Shoot.

Trixie watched the young woman pick up her diamond studded phone with a deep furrow on her brow. ' _Uh security- we have a problem - yes there's a kid here - nope , seems to have just wandered in by mistake -you didn't catch her on the way in ? -'_

Trixie watched as the woman refused to break eye contact with her and the longer she stared , the deeper her frown became.

 ' _you got it_ .'

Oh no ..she had to get out of there now ! But where would she hide with so little cover ? The bar was nearly empty .

Pretty soon she would be chopped up and eaten for dinner by one of those scary bouncers that often popped out of nowhere! 

'Agh what the hell !'

Trixie gasped  as Charlie fluttered furiously in front of the bartenders face tickling and taunting her until she was dancing oddly and slapping herself across the face with a dishcloth in order to make the attacks stop.

'This is my chance !'

Silently thanking Charlie , Trixie scurried around back into the elevator quick as lightning so she wouldn't be spotted .

Just before she pressed the top level floor to Lucifer’s penthouse she giggled a tad at the sight of the bartender dancing and slapping herself with rags .

She could still hear the bouncers laughing in their deep frightening voices at the misfortunes of the poor woman .

Panting Trixie relaxed against the side wall of the elevator . Her little feet ached from all that running about . She was covered in grime and her shirt smelled faintly of bread but she was finally here .

With a soft ding announcing her arrival , Trixie could scarcely contain her excitement when those familiar metal doors finally slid open .

She would make him smile somehow .She would fix him and  everything would go back to the way it was . He would be happy with mommy and come over for dinner and comment on her awful cooking skills even though she knew he loved eating the meals she prepared .

He  would stop crying when he thought no one noticed and she would find a way to fix him , just like Julie had said .

She tiptoed into the penthouse.

The room was sparsely lighted but Trixie wasn't scared , she was a big girl  .    

Being afraid of the dark was for little ones

She was stronger than that.

  
Swallowing her fear  the little girl leapt over the shattered whisky bottles on the floor and gingerly avoided the discarded clothes upon his unpolished hardwood flooring .

Across her , the piano was turned over completely on its side as if it was asleep. It's poor keys appeared to have been torn off by hand . Fading sunlight sat solemn over all the broken furniture and painted a scary picture over the living space .

  
'Lucifer ?' Her little voice sounded frail to her . No she wasn't scared .She wasn't scared. Being scared was for children and she was a big girl .Trixie swallowed thickly as she approached the edge of the piano where she caught the slight edge of a heel .  
Before she could muster up the courage to call out again a voice , equally as frail as her own responded .

  
'Trixie ?'

  
Tears began blinding her eyes at the sound of his voice . He sounded even worse than he had weeks ago , If that was even possible.  
Within seconds , all fear evaporated from her heart and with a pounding chest Trixie sprinted around the edge of that sorry piano and into this arms .  
   
She was met with a surprised gasp as she nearly knocked the wind out of her only best friend. He wasn't wearing a dreadful suit anymore . He was in a simple cotton shirt and sweats . he was warm and soft like she's always known him to be and Trixie nearly starts crying all over again because at least that hasn't changed and -

'Trixie , what -what on earth are you doing here ?' His soft voice greeted her  sheepishly. And instead of greeting him with her usual wide smile, the little girl simply collasped against his shoulders and cried .

At the  sound of the little sobs against his neck , Lucifer's heart tore in two . His own wet eyes clenched shut to prevent any stubborn tears from slipping through .

 God he was happy to see her . Little Trixie had not changed. Always the first to realize that something was wrong . He knew he would never be able to keep his grief from his little ankle biter for long .

 'I - I thought you were dead ! I came to fix you . But then I saw all the glass and the broken piano and -' Trixie fell silent and nuzzled her tear soaked lashes into his neck.

  
Lucifer felt a wire twist in his stomach .  
'You came to fix me ?' Trixie nodded against his skin and leant back to face his crumpled expression.  ' I left school early because I just couldn't take it anymore .You were all alone and mommy was always too busy to come see you . She doesn't know how bad it really is .'

At this, Trixie's tears fell in anxious streams down her chin . Lucifer's eyes , glazed over a little as he watched the tiny human in front of him struggle to speak .

'I always try to tell her how worried I am .She says not to over-exaggerate .'

Trixie slumps forward and knots her fingers into his shirt .Her eyes burned defiantly as further tears laced her cheeks and left little droplets on his skin . Lucifer felt his heart shred into a million peices at the little human's concern for him and as she clings to his body for dear life  a shaky breath escapes his lips.

She had returned for him . Despite the opposition. 

'Oh my dear Trixie .' The man closed his hollow eyes and just like that , gathered Trixie in his arms , afraid that if he let go , she'd disappear into thin air like a dream.

The little girl in turn kept her arms around him in the same sort of way . Gently preventing his broken peices from shattering .'You came all this way just to see me ?'

Trixie nodded through her tears and felt her friend tremble a little through his worn cotton shirt . His head rested on her little shoulder and Trixie felt her back quickly  grow damp with tears . She said nothing . She knew how it felt to feel utterly helpless. 

Trixie rubbed the back of his neck gently and said nothing , just like mommy used to do when she cried and held on as if she was the crutches holding him upright .

Those thin shoulders he once carried the weight of the world with shook and heaved in the afternoon light . Trixie could only close her eyes and pray his breathing evened out before he drove himself into another anxiety attack .

And so the devil and his only true friend clung to each other for dear life . Each fearing more than anything to lose the other . Trixie heard her weakened friend try his hardest to control his cries and wipe furiously at his eyes so she wouldn't find the anguish there.

After several minutes of crying  and effort stricken breathing , Lucifer was the first to break the silence .  
'You figured it out .'  
Trixie rubbed his back rythmically like her mum did when she had nightmares and nodded as confirmation.  
'I didn't know who or what hurt you . But it scared me because I've never seen you cry before .I convinced myself that if I came here , I would somehow find a way to fix you . And now I see that this is just  something that I will never be able to fix.'

  
Trixie wiped her eyes against the stubborn tears that refused to stop and relaxed against his arms. Lucifer leant back and stared out into a forlorn glass window that refused to break and rested his chin on Trixie's hair .

' You were right . Something is horribly wrong and I'm not sure how to deal with it myself . I don't think I can deal with it anymore .'

  
Trixie curled into his chest and listened to the rythmic  beating of his heart . It wasn't as strong as it once was but it kept up the good fight.

' Several weeks ago , my brother died.' Trixie pressed her ear to his rib cage and closed her eyes .He smelled fresh and sweet . Like the earth after a rainshower . ' Over the years , he changed and became cruel . In his head he found it justifiable to kill the people I loved in order to fulfill a truce .'

  
Trixie felt herself shiver . 'He sounds scary , what did you do ?'

  
Lucifer bent his knees until he was shielding the tiny human from all angles. 

'He was about to kill your mum . He was about to hurt  you . I didn't think . I didn't realize what I had done until the knife was inside his stomach . I came home to find that he had destroyed the place in my absence.

I - I haven't gotten around to cleaning it up .' Lucifer stopped himself  when he realized how much his words were affecting his little friend. 

The devil looked down and found her eyes gazing into his white and tearful .

'Please don't be afraid Trixie . Please don't look at me like everyone else .  
You both meant too much to me . I hate myself for what I did too .'

Trxie felt his heart race and watched as the tears he had tried to suppress ran freely down his face. *Plip*Plopping *into her hair until Trxie finally spoke .

'I'm not afraid , I'm just surprised you would go that far to save mommy and I .'  
Trixie swallowed thickly and filled in the words Lucifer couldn't.

'You killed him didn't you ?'  
More tears fell like rivers in response .

That was a yes . That must have been a yes.Trixie leant against his chest and listened to his raspy breathing for several minutes and then did the only thing she could think to do .

Carefully pulling her sleeves over her little hands , Trixie leant back to face him once again and began wiping every tear that trailed despair upon his cheeks until they were no more .

  
'I'm so so sorry about your brother Lucifer. You've spent too long feeling guilty and I'm sorry mummy and I didn't give you the time of day . I'm sorry you don't feel safe enough to tell us the truth.'

  
Lucifer  nodded and kissed her forehead  as if he was afraid she would leave him .  
Trixie wiped her eyes with her tear soaked sleeves and pressed herself into his heart .

  
' I promise , mommy and I love you very much and I promise that this was not your fault .You made a judgement call . There was no telling what your brother could have done otherwise .'

Lucifer relaxed his rigid body and sighed against the little girl next to his heart.  
The kid was wise beyond her years . He'd give her that .

Minutes and then hours ticked by with the two souls just holding one another. One ancient and broken , the other ever so young and free .Both immersed in two different world's of guilt and regret .

Eventually Lucifer’s shaking stopped and Trixie could feel the wetness on her shoulders dry .

A little later under the cover of the moon Trixie spoke up .

  
' Now then , when are you going to clean up all  this mess ?'  
Lucifer outright chuckled at her playful  accusation.

Imitating  her mother , Trixie leant back in Lucifer's arms , tilted her chin and did her very best impression of Chloe's famous scowl. 

Lucifer outright laughed at that one .  
Suddenly a little moth he hadn't noticed earlier landed upon the tiny detectives  nose , completing the look .

Trixie crossed her eyes and smiled all toothy.  'Charlie !' You came back !'  
Lucifer smiled until he could breathe steadily again .

God she was a blessing .

  
'He helped me find a way in here .'Lucifer crooked his head and raised a brow. 'Did he now ?'  
'I found him by the trees .He's my new friend.'

Trixie smiled widely and the heavens split open .  
Lucifer felt his heart leap in a way it hadnt for eons and the man did something he hadn't in a thousand years. 

Reaching gently to hold a giggling Trixie in his arms , Lucifer buried his face in her shoulders .  
'Thank you Trixie .  
Thank you for coming back.'  
The little girl smiled gently and kissed his temple like mommy used to do when she was sick .

   
' You knew I'd find some way to annoy my way into your heart again .'

Plus Charlie helped , he distracted the bouncers .'  
Lucifer smiled and closed his eyes .

' you are rather irritable spawn .And every bit as annoying as your mother .'

Trixie laughed and stuck her tounge out at him . Lucifer laughed and in just that moment a dreadful buzz resonated from his phone .

Tentatively,  the man reached behind several couch pillows and swiped the clean screen to reveal Chloe's furious voice growing louder by the second .

Trixie hid her grimace with her hair .

  
'Hello ? - Chloe , slow down - yes she's here with me right now .'

Lucifer held out the phone at arms length with a deep grimace. Yelling Could be heard from the other end of the line .

Silently the devil peered down at Trixie and mouthed quietly,   
_'What did you do ?_ '  
Trixie gulped , smiled up at him nervously and mouthed an

 _'I'm sorry_ '

  
Lucifer couldn't help but let a smile break through his frown at her apology.   
Further shouting could be heard on the other end of the line .Covering the receiver Lucifer spoke up.

'I'll cover for you if you help me  clean up the place . And if you promise not to tell your mother anything we talked about .'

Trixie smiled devilsihly .  
'Will there chocolate cake involved?'

Lucifer rolled his eyes .

  
'Alright alright .'

  
'Then I suppose we have a deal .'

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who stopped by to read . You are all amazing . I'm really happy with this one shot .  
> Let me know if I should keep this up . This is my first time doing this .  
> Bless ! And happy reading


End file.
